A conventional snow remover is known in which a gear drive is employed as the travel drive system. In the transition between forward and backward travel in this snow remover, a clutch lever is operated to place a travel clutch in a temporarily disconnected state. A lever for switching between forward and backward travel is then operated to vary the meshing of the gear drive system, whereby the rotation of a drive shaft is switched to forward rotation or reverse rotation.
A snow remover in which forward and backward travel are switched by switching the rotation of the drive shaft between forward rotation and reverse rotation is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 63-223207, for example.
In the abovementioned snow remover, forward and backward travel must be switched after the travel clutch is placed in the disconnected state, and it is therefore difficult to smoothly switch the snow remover to forward or backward travel.
A snow remover is also known in which a hydraulic drive is employed as the travel drive system. In order to switch this hydraulically driven snow remover to forward or backward travel, the rotation of the drive shaft is switched to forward rotation or reverse rotation, and the remover is made to travel forward or backward, merely by operating a lever for switching between forward and backward travel.
However, the hydraulically driven snow remover described above has a complex structure and requires precision parts. The cost of the snow remover is therefore difficult to reduce.